Of guilt and redemption
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Franck Carpiak était un type normal, un peu escroc sur les bords, mais pas bien méchant. Et puis, une nuit, les frères Winchester firent éclater sa vie en morceaux. Spoilers pour "Mystery Spot".


Note : _Voilà la toute première fanfic que je mets sur internet, je suis un peu nerveuse... D'autres viendront, elles attendent sagement sur mon ordi! Ce one shot est une version alternative de l'épisode "Mystery Spot" (épisode 11, saison 3) donc ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu! Franck est le prénom que je donne au propriétaire du musée qui tire sur Dean au début de l'épisode. Enjoy!_

_**-- Of Guilt and Redemption -- **_

Si l'on avait demandé à Franck Carpiak quel genre d'homme il était, il aurait probablement répondu « un type normal ». Dans l'entre-deux, fondu dans la masse des gens normaux, ceux qui gagnaient leur croûte, payaient leurs impôts, et n'emmerdaient personne tant que personne ne les emmerdait.

Pas un « type bien », parce que les gens attendaient trop de choses d'un type bien, qu'il aide les petites grand-mères à traverser les rues, donne à des œuvres de charité, participe à la vie de son quartier, ou Dieu seul savait quelles autres choses les gens biens faisaient au quotidien.

Mais pas un sale type non plus ; il ne donnait pas des coups de pieds aux chiens errants, n'effrayait pas les petits enfants, n'arrachait pas les ailes des mouches pour le plaisir. Il n'avait probablement jamais rien fait de pire que quelques excès de vitesse, et une conduite en état d'ivresse – hé, qui pouvait jurer n'en avoir jamais fait autant ? N'avait jamais levé la main sur son ex-femme, même après avoir découvert que cette salope le trompait avec le jardinier des voisins, et rien que ça devait bien lui valoir quelques points pour le Paradis.

Et puis un jour – le 6 février 2008, plus précisément, une date que Franck était sûr de n'être pas prêt oublier – ou plutôt une nuit, il tua un homme.

--

Franck n'avait jamais été visité quelqu'un en prison. Il y avait bien son beau-frère qui avait passé quelque temps à l'ombre pour fraude à l'assurance, mais le seul lien qu'il avait eu avec ce type était d'avoir épousé sa sœur – et vu comment _ça _s'était terminé, Franck n'avait jamais vu aucune raison pour gratifier cet abruti de sa présence.

Les murs gris et les barreaux aux fenêtres, et les gardiens avec leurs matraques et leur air patibulaire étaient suffisamment impressionnants en eux-mêmes, mais c'était la pensée de tous ces dangereux criminels enfermés dans ces murs qui le faisaient se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise, pendant qu'il attendait qu'on amène le prisonnier – et d'ailleurs, à cet instant, la rencontre même avec le prisonnier ne l'inquiétait pas beaucoup, curieusement.

Il était grand, très grand même, frôlait probablement les deux mètres, mais ce qui frappa le plus Franck, maintenant qu'il le voyait à la lumière – certes artificielle – de la pièce nue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, fut sa surprenante jeunesse. Sam Winchester, qui avait l'air las au-delà de toute expression, pâle dans son uniforme d'un orange hideux dont les manches n'étaient pas assez longues pour recouvrir ses poignets, n'avait peut-être pas encore vingt-cinq ans.

Il s'assit en face de Franck, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, ne semblant pas concerné le moins du monde par l'identité de son visiteur. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table qui les séparait, joignit ses longs doigts, et seulement alors leva les yeux vers Franck.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment que les gardiens refermèrent la porte, et Franck pensa immédiatement à les rappeler quand son regard croisa celui du jeune homme devant lui. La lassitude qu'il affichait l'instant d'avant avait reculé, et ses yeux brillaient avec une telle intensité que Franck fut obligé de regarder ailleurs.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, et Franck finit par se dire que peut-être que le gamin ne le remettait pas. Peut-être que le regard-qui-tue était l'expression habituelle qu'il adressait aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou qu'il connaissait, pour ce que Franck en savait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire son nom, et ce qu'il venait faire ici, même s'il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Il savait en tout cas que tout le monde lui aurait déconseillé de venir, s'il l'avait dit à quiconque, et ils auraient sans doute eu raison. Là, face à Sam Winchester, à ses grandes mains, à ses longs bras, à ses larges épaules, Franck se disait que c'était probablement la chose la plus dingue qu'il ait faite depuis qu'il avait demandé à Mary Wilder, la fille la plus populaire de son lycée, de sortir avec lui, il y avait des décennies de cela. Parce que le gamin avait peut-être la moitié de son âge, mais Franck ne doutait pas qu'il puisse le tuer à mains nues.

Il finit par balbutier quelques mots, espérant que l'inspiration lui viendrait en parlant, pendant qu'il continuait d'être consumé par le regard implacable de son interlocuteur:

« Je suis… euh, mon nom est… »

Et finalement il s'avérait qu'il se trompait quand il pensait que le garçon ne l'avait pas reconnu, parce qu'il dit enfin quelque chose avant que Franck n'ait pu articuler une phrase cohérente :

« Vous avez tué mon frère. »

--

Les choses s'étaient passé terriblement vite, pour être honnête. Du genre, un coup vous dormiez paisiblement du sommeil du juste, et l'instant d'après – ou presque – vous vous trouviez avec un type se vidant de son sang sur le sol de votre musée.

Franck avait appelé une ambulance, même si ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très utile – tout ce sang, vraiment _beaucoup _de sang, plus que Franck en avait jamais vu en tout cas – et puis il avait appelé la police aussi, parce que des hommes armés s'étaient quand même introduits chez lui. Et le lendemain il se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire cuisiné par deux agents du FBI.

« Et il a pointé son arme sur vous ?

- Euh, oui, j'ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il s'est retourné, et il a pointé son… enfin, son revolver sur moi. Et, et sa lampe torche aussi.

- C'est là que vous avez tiré. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Franck avait eu plutôt l'impression que l'agent lui faisait une suggestion – agent Ericksen, ou Erickson, enfin un type noir et chauve, pas très grand mais sacrément imposant, suffisamment pour que Franck sente la sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos. Il avait hoché la tête, trop heureux qu'on le laisse aller dans ce sens, même si ce n'était pas vrai – l'homme avait baissé son arme, il allait la poser par terre ; Franck voyait encore la surprise dans son regard quand l'impact l'avait envoyé valser.

Franck ne connaissait rien à la loi, ne savait pas quelles frontières invisibles pouvaient le faire passer de « légitime défense » à « homicide ». Alors si l'agent Machin voulait cette version des faits, il l'aurait. Son partenaire, un Blanc dont Franck avait oublié le nom et qui n'avait fait qu'observer l'interrogatoire, le regardait avec attention, alors Franck avait ajouté :

« Le coup est parti tout seul. J'avais pas vraiment l'intention de tirer, je voulais pas… C'est parti tout seul. »

Et ça, au moins, c'était vrai. Franck ne l'avait que depuis que quelqu'un mois, ce foutu fusil. Il savait à peine le charger, et n'avait jamais tiré avec, encore moins tiré sur quelqu'un. C'était plus pour impressionner qu'autre chose, bon sang.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

- Vraiment ? c'est tout ? »

Ce n'était pas que Franck ne se réjouisse pas de s'en tirer sans dommage, mais il avait trouvé ça un peu trop facile, un peu trop simple. On pouvait vraiment tuer quelqu'un, et s'en retourner les mains dans les poches ? Le doigt de Franck avait appuyé sur la gâchette, la balle avait traversé la poitrine du type et il était _mort_. Mort.

« M. Carpiak, est-ce que vous savez qui était l'homme que vous avez abattu ? »

Franck n'avait pas trop aimé la manière dont l'agent avait utilisé le mot « abattu », comme si Franck l'avait fait volontairement, alors qu'il ne voulait pas, merde, le coup était parti tout seul. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir savoir le nom de cet homme, parce qu'il allait être plus difficile après ça de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé – ce qui était son projet à long terme.

Mais l'agent Truc-bidule n'avait pas attendu de réponse, et s'était assis en face de Franck – peut-être pour pouvoir mieux le regarder droit dans les yeux – alors qu'il était resté debout toute la durée de l'interrogatoire.

« Il s'appelait Dean Winchester, et il était recherché pour meurtre, fraude à la carte de crédit, vol d'identité, et des tas d'autres choses que vous ne préférez ne pas savoir. On ne sait même pas combien de personnes il a réellement tué. C'était un vrai malade, et ça faisait bien un an que j'étais sur sa piste. Le jeune homme avec lui, c'est Sam Winchester, son jeune frère, et son complice dans probablement une bonne partie de ses crimes. Ce sont des monstres, croyez-moi. Dieu sait ce qu'ils vous auraient fait si vous ne vous étiez pas défendu. »

Franck avait dégluti péniblement en entendant ces paroles, car c'était une chose de surprendre des cambrioleurs chez soi, et c'en était une autre de surprendre des_ tueurs en série, _si tel était bien ce que ce type du FBI essayait de lui faire comprendre.

L'agent s'était levé – son partenaire blanc s'était décollé de son mur, et Franck se demandait encore pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu, ce qu'il faisait là si c'était pour ne rien dire – et il avait ajouté, d'un ton visiblement destiné à clore la discussion :

« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, M. Carpiak, vous recevriez une médaille pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et vous dire que vous avez débarrassé le pays d'une belle ordure. »

--

Franck se demandait si le fait qu'il retourne voir Sam Winchester une deuxième fois comptait comme une forme de masochisme. La dernière fois, le jeune homme n'avait pas prononcé d'autres paroles que _« Vous avez tué mon frère_ _»_, qui avait sonné comme une sentence aux oreilles de Franck. Comme _« Je vais vous tuer_ _»_, avec en plus une nuance très dérangeante de _«_ _Vous torturez des enfants tous les matins avant le petit-déjeuner»_, cette sorte d'horreur incrédule qu'on réservait aux crimes les plus abominables. Ses mains avaient agrippé le bord de la table, comme s'il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même – ou de décider si balancer la table à la figure de Franck constituerait un bon début de vengeance.

Franck n'était pas resté plus longtemps pour le découvrir. Il avait repensé aux paroles de l'agent Quelque chose, à sa véhémence quand il parlait du monstre qu'était Dean Winchester – _des tas d'autres choses que vous préférez ne pas savoir – _Dean Winchester qui avait apparemment agi avec la complicité de son frère Sam, ce qui, par association, faisait de Sam un monstre aussi. Un monstre qui était assis en face de lui avec un regard que Franck interprétait comme une envie irrépressible d'arracher ses intestins de leur cavité naturelle. Alors, oui, Franck avait appelé les gardiens et s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Il tenait à ses intestins.

Et puis deux jours plus tard, il était de retour, encore plus nerveux que la dernière fois si c'était possible, souhaitant être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Ouvrir à nouveau son musée, débiter un baratin sans queue ni tête aux gens sur les distorsions de l'espace-temps, et gagner sa croûte de cette manière. Il voulait _faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé _bon sang_._ C'était son plan et il voulait s'y tenir.

Mais il y avait ces putains d'images qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Dean Winchester qui lui enjoignait de se calmer, lui disait qu'il allait poser son arme… et pouf, le coup qui partait tout seul, et la _surprise, _et le _sang._ Et Sam Winchester qui tombait à genoux aux côtés de son frère, paniqué, qui criait _«_ _Appelez les secours!»_ – qui était si jeune, mon Dieu, peut-être même plus jeune que Tom, le fils de Franck.

Et le pire, c'était quand Franck était revenu après son coup de fil – prudemment, le fusil toujours entre ses mains moites de transpiration, parce qu'il y avait encore un autre intrus qui allait faire Dieu savait quoi – et qu'il avait trouvé le jeune homme versant toutes les larmes de son corps, son frère mort dans les bras. C'était sans doute cette image qui l'avait fait finalement revenir à la prison. Sam Winchester agité de sanglots comme si le monde venait de toucher à sa fin, gémissant par intermittence des choses comme _« Non, non », _et _« Dean »,_ et _« Pas comme ça, pas maintenant »._

Quand Sam entra dans la pièce, entouré de gardiens, il repéra tout de suite Franck, cette fois-ci. S'arrêta net, puis se retourna vers les gardiens, leur faisant signe qu'il ne voulait pas rester là.

« Attendez ! » appela Franck, avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Sam se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et dit encore une fois « Vous avez tué mon frère ». Franck commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de cassé dans la tête de ce gamin, qui lui faisait encore et encore répéter les mêmes mots. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas la haine de la dernière fois, mais plutôt une immense lassitude, et ce qu'il fallait de défi : _Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez ajouter à ça, hein ? _Franck préférait presque les regards meurtriers, parce qu'au moins ils ne provoquaient pas cette horrible contraction dans son estomac, qui devait être, sans doute, de la culpabilité.

« Je, euh… » balbutia-t-il, à nouveau sans voix devant le garçon, parce qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire « _Je veux que vous sortiez de ma tête, bon sang, pour que je puisse retourner à ma vie pendant que vous passerez le restant de la vôtre en prison_ ».

« S'il vous plaît » dit-il finalement. « S'il vous plaît »

Quelque chose décida Sam, parce qu'il se tourna vers les gardiens, qui sortirent en refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table isolée au centre de la pièce, l'un en face de l'autre, comme pour un entretien d'embauche.

Sam avait l'air d'attendre, alors Franck prit finalement la parole, sans plus d'idée de ce qu'il voulait dire que la première fois qu'il était venu.

« Cette nuit-là, la nuit où j'ai… la nuit où vous… Je ne voulais pas, vous savez, je…

- Vous ne vouliez pas tirer, l'interrompit Sam. Le coup est parti tout seul, je sais. Vous n'aviez visiblement pas l'habitude des armes à feu. » – d'un ton qui sous-entendait que lui, oui, ce qui rappela à Franck à qui il avait à faire.

Il ne savait pas que répliquer. Etait-ce cela, les mots qu'il cherchait, ceux qui feraient tout revenir à la normale ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le décider, parce que Sam parla à nouveau :

« Je sais tout ça, mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous. Il y a une époque, je vous aurais compris, j'aurais même eu de la compassion pour vous. Mais vous avez tué mon frère et maintenant… » Il ferma les yeux, comme si la vision de Franck lui était trop insupportable. « Et en plus, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez vraiment fait. Vous n'avez aucune… » Il rouvrit les yeux. « Allez-vous en. »

Il ne criait pas, ne crachait pas ses mots avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour Franck, et ce n'en était que pire. Franck fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il se leva et partit.

--

Ils lui disaient tous qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Évidemment c'était bien trop d'espérer, dans une petite ville comme la leur, que personne ne soit au courant, alors à chaque fois qu'il sortait et croisait quelqu'un, la personne en question y allait de son commentaire réconfortant. En gros, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à Franck.

Après que l'identité des frères Winchester et la liste des crimes pour lesquels ils étaient recherchés furent dévoilés, ils se mirent tous à faire écho à l'agent Machin-chose : Franck avait bien fait, Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, diable, il était presque un héros. C'était le discours de Marty, son vieux copain de lycée, de Harry, le patron du bar, de Mme Harrison, sa vieille voisine, du facteur, de la fleuriste.

C'était aussi celui de son ex-femme – ce qui, Franck en était presque sûr, devait être un des signes annonciateurs de l'Apocalypse. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, en effet, quand il avait reconnu la voix de Sally au bout du fil, Sally qui appelait pour savoir comment il allait, alors que la garce n'avait jusque-là jamais loupé une occasion de l'enfoncer, et qui aurait presque parue inquiète si Franck n'avait pas su que c'était impossible.

« C'est bien normal que tu te sois défendu », avait-elle assuré, comme si elle avait une idée de ce dont elle pouvait bien parler. « On ne peut même pas dire que tu l'as _tué_ à proprement parler. »

_Ah, non ? _avait songé Franck._ Il n'est pas vraiment mort non plus, peut-être ?_

Et puis dans tout ça, il y avait Doris, la serveuse du restaurant, qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait servi le petit-déjeuner aux deux frères, le matin du jour où ils s'étaient introduits par effraction dans le musée de Franck.

Elle le racontait à Franck, maintenant, appuyée contre sa table pour soulager ses pieds douloureux.

«Ils étaient assis à la table là-bas. » Elle agita la main vers une table derrière Franck, qui se tourna dans la direction indiquée – mais bien sûr, la table en question n'avait rien de particulièrement remarquable.

« Ils ont pris du café, l'un des deux a pris le menu spécial du jour. J'ai renversé la bouteille de sauce épicée.» Elle adressa un regard gêné à Franck : «Celui qui a pris le menu spécial, c'était celui que tu… », et Franck hocha la tête, comme si cela avait une importance quelconque, ce que Dean Winchester avait bien pu manger ce matin-là.

Doris prit un air pensif, avant d'ajouter, un peu tristement :

« Ils avaient l'air tellement normaux, tu sais. Polis, et tout. Rien qui attirait particulièrement l'attention, si ce n'est que c'étaient tous les deux de très beaux garçons. Je ne sais pas, ça fait un drôle d'effet, de les avoir eu en face de moi, et de ne pas avoir su… »

Su quoi ? Qui ils étaient ? Ce qui allait se passer ? Franck ne le saurait jamais, parce que ce fut le moment choisi par de nouveaux clients pour débarquer, et il fallut que Doris reparte travailler.

Le soir, dans son lit, Franck repensa à tout ça, à tout ce que les gens disaient. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il avait envie d'y croire, que Dean Winchester méritait de mourir et Sam Winchester méritait d'aller en prison, et qu'il avait bien fait – même si en vérité ce n'était que son index qui s'était replié convulsivement sur la gâchette – et donc que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais plus il y avait de gens qui le lui répétaient, plus cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

L'écho des sanglots de Sam Winchester ne le quittait pas, et ça, personne ne pouvait comprendre, et cela ôtait de la valeur à leur parole à tous. Au bout du compte, c'était lui et personne d'autre qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

--

C'était la troisième fois que Franck venait visiter Sam Winchester en prison, et cette fois le jeune homme n'avait soulevé aucune objection. Cela ressemblait moins à un début de pardon ou même simplement à l'acceptation de sa présence qu'à une indifférence totale à ce qui l'entourait.

Assis en face de Franck, il était encore plus pâle et amaigri que la dernière fois, comme s'il se vidait lentement de sa substance vitale. Il avait un bleu sous l'œil droit, sa lèvre était fendue, et les jointures de ses poings égratignées et à vif. Franck avait de la vie en prison la connaissance vague et générale qu'en ont la plupart des gens, mais c'était la première fois qu'il songeait réellement à ce que cela pouvait être, une vie sur le qui-vive dans un univers brutal et impitoyable.

Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence. Sam regardait ses mains abîmées, et Franck regardait une tâche sur le mur derrière lui qui avait vaguement la forme de la tête du Christ, avec de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs au jeune homme.

Il se demandait si c'était là une sorte de duel de volonté, voir lequel des deux cèderait à la pression du silence le premier. Si c'était le cas le résultat semblait évident : Sam avait l'air reclus à l'intérieur de lui-même et capable de le rester indéfiniment. Mais Franck voulait parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi – Sam Winchester était pour lui aussi mystérieux que s'il avait débarqué d'une autre planète dans sa soucoupe volante – mais quoi qu'il fasse, son esprit revenait toujours vers le jeune homme enfermé dans ces murs, et dont il avait tué le frère.

« Votre frère aimait les voitures ? »

La question qui sortit de sa bouche le prit presque autant par surprise que Sam, qui sursauta, puis pour la première depuis dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis là, leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Franck.

Franck venait de se rappeler la grosse voiture noire remorquée par la police, une voiture en parfait état mais qui avait bien trente ou quarante ans. Il éprouva de la satisfaction pour avoir touché juste et réussi à arracher une réaction au jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne l'expression qui passa brièvement sur le visage de Sam, celle d'un chagrin à l'ampleur insondable, aussi violent qu'intense.

Ce fut d'une voix à la neutralité contrôle que Sam prit la parole :

« Vous avez vu l'Impala.

- C'est une Impala ? Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en voiture, mais elle avait l'air ancienne.

- 67. C'était la voiture de mon frère. »

Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de Franck et son regard se perdit dans le vide, avec une expression que Franck ne lui avait encore jamais vu, presque tendre, jeune et vulnérable.

« Il adorait cette voiture. Il me laissait à peine la conduire. C'était son 'bébé'. »

Il leva à nouveau la tête pour regarder Franck, qui dut se forcer à ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Mon frère était quelqu'un de bien. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont pu vous dire.

- Qui ça ?

- Vous avez sans doute reçu la visite de l'agent Henriksen, et son partenaire l'agent Reidy. Ils vous ont dit que mon frère – que nous étions des criminels de la pire espèce. »

Franck ne répondit rien, ce qui était sans doute une réponse en soi. Sam continua à parler, et Franck n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, parce que c'était plus de mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le garçon en prononcer, et que même s'il ne savait pas où cela menait, c'était toujours mieux que le nulle part où il était déjà.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je suis presque sûr que je ne peux pas vous l'accorder. Je tenais à mon frère plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde.

- Je… Je suis désolé. »

Les mots s'étaient formés et développés dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours, mais il ne les avait encore jamais énoncés à voix haute, ni même pensés aussi clairement. La seule chose que Sam ajouta, fut :

« Il ne méritait pas ça. »

Franck hocha la tête. Il se demanda à quel moment il s'était mis à vouloir que les frères Winchester soient innocents plutôt que coupables.

--

Franck n'était pas retourné dans une église depuis son enfance, depuis l'époque où sa mère l'y traînait tous les dimanches.

La position religieuse de Franck était, au mieux, vague et fluctuante. Il n'était pas vraiment athée, parce que cela demandait une force de conviction qu'il ne possédait pas ; cela demandait aussi d'accorder un tant soit peu d'intérêt à la question.

Sa mère, elle, était catholique, fervente croyante, qui priait, allait à l'église, communiait, se confessait tous les dimanches ; Franck ne savait pas ce que son père avait bien pu être – il était parti bien trop tôt pour ça. Sa mère avait essayé d'imposer Dieu dans sa vie, mais dès qu'il avait pu Franck avait fui Sa présence trop écrasante.

Alors il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé dans cette église. Les bancs en bois, l'autel, la faible odeur d'encens, la luminosité médiocre, tout ça lui évoquait plus l'enfance qu'une extase mystique. Son regard s'arrêta sur le confessionnal, cette espèce de grande boîte en bois à deux portes qui faisait ressurgir aussi son lot de souvenirs.

Il n'était pas aller se confesser depuis encore plus longtemps qu'il n'était entré dans une église. S'il l'on pouvait dire qu'il se soit jamais vraiment confessé. Cela avait fait partie de ces exercices fastidieux que lui avait imposés sa mère ; alors il avait inventé toutes sortes de broutilles mineures, en dissimulant les bêtises sérieuses, qui, à son avis, ne regardaient pas le gros prêtre bedonnant.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Franck sursauta, et se retourna, jurant intérieurement contre cette habitude suspicieuse qu'avaient les hommes de Dieu de vous surprendre sans crier gare.

Le prêtre était jeune, sans doute à peine plus de trente ans, ce qui déconcerta Franck, qui avait toujours associé les prêtres avec la vieillesse et l'ennui. Il attendait tranquillement la réponse de Franck, les mains jointes devant lui, dans cette position de patience infinie qui semblait aller de pair avec la fonction.

« Non, merci, je…Non, ça va.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que beaucoup de gens sont attirés ici quand ils sont troublés, en quête de réponses. Je ne prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses, mais je peux aider.

- Ça va, je vous assure… »

_Vous avez tué mon frère._

C'était flippant cette impression qu'il avait eu, pendant un instant, que Sam était vraiment là, dans son dos, à répéter son accusation. Il essuya nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon.

« En fait… je crois que j'aimerais me confesser. »

Ce fut avec un vague sentiment de claustrophobie qu'il pénétra dans le confessionnal et referma la porte sur lui, comme on refermait un tombeau.

« Parlez mon fils », fit le prêtre de l'autre côté du treillage en bois.

Sa voix avait subtilement changé, adoptant le ton solennel du rituel, ce ton qui avait inspiré à Franck un ennui mortel toute son enfance.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de parler. Il ne savait pas si Dieu écoutait vraiment, ne se l'était jamais demandé toutes les fois où il était entré dans le confessionnal. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait vraiment un pardon qui l'attendait au bout de la confession.

Et peut-être que ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Que ce qui comptait, c'était la lumière qui quittait les yeux de Dean Winchester, la tâche de sang qui fleurissait sur sa poitrine ; et Sam Winchester dans son uniforme orange un peu trop court pour lui, Sam avec son chagrin aussi vaste et profond que l'océan.

Ce qui comptait c'était de finalement pouvoir le _dire, _pouvoir formuler cette faute que tout le monde lui refusait.

« Pardonnez- moi mon père, car j'ai péché. » Les mots poussiéreux coulaient de sa bouche avec une étonnante fluidité. « J'ai tué un homme. »

--

« Est-ce que vous croyez à l'Enfer, M. Carpiak ? »

La question prit Franck sacrément par surprise. D'abord par son contenu même – Franck croyait à l'Enfer comme il croyait à Dieu, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y accordait pas beaucoup de réflexion au quotidien – et puis parce que c'était la première fois que Sam Winchester faisait la moindre tentative de conversation.

C'était la quatrième fois que Franck venait le voir, et le jeune homme semblait avoir récupéré un semblant de vie. Il ressemblait à un malade convalescent, toujours pâle et épuisé, mais son regard avait une vivacité que Franck ne lui avait pas encore vue jusque-là.

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- On demande plutôt aux gens s'ils croient en Dieu, croire à l'Enfer vient en général avec. L'interdépendance du Bien et du Mal, ce genre de choses. Mais, imaginez : et si l'Enfer existait réellement, mais pas Dieu ? »

Franck ne suivait pas du tout le cheminement de pensée de Sam – non qu'il ait jamais eu une compréhension fulgurante de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce garçon. Et c'était frustrant, parce que pour une fois que Sam établissait un semblant de communication, Franck ne paraissait pas capable de consolider sa moitié du pont au-dessus de l'abyme qui les séparait.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je réfléchissais à voix haute plus qu'autre chose. »

Il avait l'air bien plus las qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait l'être, et Franck savait que la cause principale, en plus de la prison, était sans doute la mort de son frère. C'était une chose étrange d'observer une relation par son absence, comme des empreintes de pas laissées dans le sable. Franck n'avait pas connu Dean, mais sa disparition laissait visiblement un vide béant dans la vie de son cadet.

« Mon frère », dit soudainement Sam, avant de faire une pause, et Franck se fit la réflexion qu'il ne parlait jamais de Dean en usant de son prénom, toujours « mon frère », investissant ces mots d'une intensité de sentiment qui ébranlait Franck. Il se demandait quel effet cela pouvait faire d'être aimé à ce point.

« Mon frère, je ne peux pas le laisser là où il est. »

_« Là où il est » _? Voulait-il parler du corps de son frère ? Franck ne savait pas ce que l'on faisait des corps des criminels qui avaient été abattus, mais il avait dans l'idée qu'on ne devait pas y accorder beaucoup de soin et d'énergie. Peut-être qu'on les confiait à la famille, mais Franck doutait que les frères Winchester aient de la famille en dehors d'eux-mêmes.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, vous comprenez. »

Franck ne voyait pas pourquoi il était soudain important qu'il _comprenne _– et comprenne quoi d'ailleurs ? – surtout lui, lui qui ne comprenait plus rien depuis la nuit où il avait surpris les frères Winchester dans son musée.

Et quel rapport avec l'Enfer ?

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, M. Carpiak. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés doucement, presque gentiment si ce n'était que Franck pensait que la gentillesse était au-dessus des forces du garçon, en particulier envers lui.

Franck se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main droite à Sam. Il fut surpris quand Sam la saisit et la serra.

--

Franck sirotait une bière, appuyé au comptoir poli par des centaines de coudes, savourant le repos de l'honnête – plus ou moins – travailleur après une dure journée de boulot. Il avait rouvert son musée la veille, et le monde avait afflué. Bien sûr, Franck avait conscience que beaucoup de gens avait été plus attiré par le drame qui s'était déroulé au musée que par la prétendue distorsion spatio-temporelle de l'endroit – _« Là où les lois de la physique n'ont plus aucun sens »,_ comme disait la brochure.

Il n'y avait rien à voir, pourtant, là où était mort Dean Winchester, le sang avait été nettoyé, et il ne restait plus de ce qui s'était passé que les souvenirs de Franck. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas les gens, et Franck n'allait pas les chasser, car tout argent était le bienvenu dans sa caisse, surtout après avoir fermé pendant plusieurs jours. Et si cela provoquait chez Franck un léger sentiment de culpabilité, à l'idée d'exploiter la mort de l'homme qu'il avait tué, eh bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude ces derniers temps.

Le bar était bien calme, pour une fin d'après-midi, mais ce n'était pas pour déranger Franck. Les gens lui portaient un peu sur le système ces jours-ci, avec leur attitude gardée, leurs questions inquisitrices, et leur fichue compassion. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient tous, et s'en fichait. Il avait sa bière, une bonne rentrée d'argent, et pour l'instant cela lui suffisait bien.

Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil distrait à la petite télévision au-dessus du bar, plus attiré par la couleur et le mouvement que réellement intéressé par ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier apparaisse à l'écran.

C'était bien la photo de Sam Winchester qui s'affichait, et Franck laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

« Harry, hausse le son, tu veux ? », demanda-t-il au patron du bar.

_« … s'est échappé hier en fin d'après-midi. Le directeur de la prison a déclaré… »_

« Bon sang ! » jura Harry, avant de se tourner vers Franck avec une mine inquiète. « Tu devrais peut-être demander une protection ou je ne sais quoi, Franck. Peut-être qu'il va venir te voir, et… »

Franck était fixé sur l'écran, absorbé par la contemplation du visage fermé de Sam Winchester, avec le vague pressentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

« Et quoi ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Et… Je sais pas, moi ! Se venger. Peut-être même… te tuer. Je veux dire, tu as quand même… » Il s'interrompit avec une expression gênée.

Franck détacha son regard de la télé, où le journal était de toute façon passé à un autre sujet.

« J'ai tué son frère », compléta-t-il pour Harry, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contradiction.

Il voyait maintenant sa dernière rencontre avec Sam d'un œil nouveau. Il y avait bien eu un message, comprenait-il, un adieu – et puis, quoi d'autre ? L'absolution ?

« Je crois pas qu'il reviendra un jour par ici », affirma-t-il avec assurance, et Harry le regarda d'un air surpris.

Franck se leva de son tabouret, et fouilla dans sa poche pour un billet froissé qu'il laissa sur le comptoir.

« Bon, à plus », lança-t-il à Harry qui le regarda partir, déconcerté.

Il sortit dans la rue ; le soleil brillait, et l'air était froid, mais sec. Il remonta le col de sa veste, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et commença à marcher d'un pas alerte, se laissant porter par un sentiment de joie inexplicable.

Il songea à la culpabilité, et à la rédemption, et à tous ces trucs prises de tête qu'on préfère d'ordinaire ignorer, parce que c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué de démêler au jour le jour les petits tracas de la vie.

Il songea aux frères Winchester, Sam et Dean, qui était venu une nuit faire il ne savait toujours pas quoi dans son musée, et comment sa vie se découpait maintenant entre « avant » et « après ». Les frères Winchester qui étaient peut-être des monstres, comme l'affirmait l'agent Henriksen, ou peut-être totalement innocents de tout ce dont on les accusait, ou peut-être encore quelque chose d'autre, de si éloigné du monde normal dans lequel vivait Franck qu'il ne les comprendrait probablement jamais.

Mais à l'instant il ressentait une sorte de sérénité comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis des jours, ou même depuis plus longtemps encore, et peut-être, au bout du compte, n'y avait-il rien d'autre à comprendre.


End file.
